Life in Canada
by trembleytristan64
Summary: Maddy's and Rhydian's first few moments in Canada after he found her, Rated T to be safe, mostly in Maddy's PoV, one-shot for now not sure if I am going to continue this story or not, if you guys want to I might depending on how much you guys like it, reviews and criticism would be awesome so I can get better at these stories. Have fun reading and have a nice day!


-Maddy's PoV-

"Rhydian!" I yelled happily hugging Rhydian after we transformed out of our wolves, he looked the same, smelled the same I could tell he was traveling for a long time to get to our remote location by the hard, long breaths he had to take.

"Hey Maddy." He said embracing my hug that I badly wanted ever since I had left Stoneybridge about 6 months ago.

"How did you mange to find us?"

"Wasn't easy, I used Eolas in Stoneybridge and then snuck on a ship that took about 2 weeks to get here and another week or so to find you in the middle of nowhere." He said laughing lightly, finally returning to his normal breathing.

"Wow, you were committed to finding me weren't you?"

"Yes Maddy, I promised you and I keep my promises." He said kissing my forehead causing me to smile.

"Let's go to my new house." I said offering him my hand which he took happily and then we walked for about 5 minutes before we arrived, I was on a run so my parents didn't know about Rhydian coming here but I knew they got his scent because when we were in eyesight of the front door both of them came out, looking shocked but very happy.

"My god it's Rhydian Dan." Mom said rushing to welcome Rhydian, Dad joining soon after, the four of us laughing. "How did you find us?"

"I'll explain when we get into the warmth of you're new home, been outside for nearly a week." Rhydian said. He explained how he got here and then asked them if they have enough room for him.

"Well Segolia only built this house for 3 but I'm sure you an crash on the couch until we find something more permanent."

"Mom, I'm sure he can stay in my room, he proved that he loves me and that he loves his pack." My words caused Mom and Dad to get up and talk in private, which was a good sign, I think. Mom and Dad came back into the living room looking at both of us with serious looks.

"Ok, he can but we don't want you guys doing anything you guys shouldn't, I'm not ready to become a grandmother, neither is you're Dad." Mom said causing me and Rhydian's face to turn bright red.

"Okay." I said dismissing the embarrassing topic.

"Okay, Rhydian we can think of a cover story for you so you can attend Maddy's new school with her when she starts next week, about you guys do the whole cousin thing again?" Mom asked which made me groan. "What?"

"Oh, nothing it's just going to be a whole lot harder than in Stoneybridge seeing how me and Rhydian's relationship changed over time." I said with a tone of doubt.

"Hey you guys can do it, plus it's only 6 hours a day." Dad said trying to make it easier than it sounded.

"Oh, only 6 hours a day, great."

"Maddy, we can do it." Rhydian said kissing my cheek making me feel more confident in the plan.

"Okay, fine." I said finally giving in.

"Okay, its decided then" Mom said getting up and putting on her coat. "I am going to get steaks so that Rhydian can have a proper dinner before he sleeps."

"Thank you Mrs. Smith." Rhydian said happy. Mom left with Dad soon after and we had the whole house to ourselves. Me and Rhydian sit in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to do now that we both are reunited but I was getting antsy about us not talking or any action in this rare moment of us being alone, so I took the lead.

"Rhydian.." I said looking over at his direction.

"Yes Mads?" He said looking at me. I leaned in my fingers lifting up his chin and I started to kiss him, as we continued the kiss turned into kisses and they became more and more passionate. My tongue ended up brushing against his and I ended up on his lap, making out with him both of us in a state of lust due to the big amount of time that we haven't seen each other, after a long 5 minutes of our passionate kissing I broke it up, looking at him in the eyes with my arms around his neck.

"I love you Rhydian."

"I love you too Maddy."

LATER THAT NIGHT

We had just finished dinner, the steaks were very good, Rhydian wolfed his down and he was still hungry so I let him have a part of mine which he was very grateful for, I helped mom pick up the dishes and then I went to look for Rhydian who was in our room, sitting on the bed.

"What side am I taking?"

"Up to you, you're the man of our relationship." I said walking up to his and putting my hands around his waist lightly pecking him on the lips.

"Okay, I pick the side near the window, I like the view."

"Fine with me." I said starting to kiss him again, we broke it up after a few kisses since we aren't alone this time.

"I am going to take a shower Mads."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you in bed, I'm tired." Rhydian nodded and I got undressed and headed to bed with only my top and underwear on. I was alone for 15 minutes before Rhydian returned to the bed, wearing a pair of sweats that my Dad got for him at the store while they were out getting food. Rhydian didn't say anything until he laid in bed with me and put his hands on my legs and noticed that I don't have any sweats on just my underwear.

"Whoa sorry Mads." Rhydian said quickly taking his hand off me causing me to laugh slightly and I took his hand and put it on my stomach resting my head on his chest.

"It's okay." He nodded and kissed me on the chin before saying goodnight, I fell asleep soon after he did and I felt very well rested the next day.

-NEXT SUNDAY-

-Maddy's PoV-

The first week with Rhydian has been just amazing, we had explored the small town that we lived in, meeting new people but not befriending anyone due to us not wanting to risk our secret. I had been sleeping a whole lot better with him next to me every night then all other nights combined that I had alone in Canada. We enjoyed each others company outside the house and we could only be ourselves inside the house which we hadn't had alone to ourselves since the first day he had found us but that was okay, it was easier that I thought. Full moon was a few days away and we both are excited about that since our family have been running outside due to us not having our den anymore. It was the last day of our school-less life and tomorrow both of us will be attending a new high school which was huge compared to the one at Stoneybridge but it had some cool perks like no school uniform and we could go outside school campus to get lunch which was something that Stoneybridge lacked.

Me and Rhydian were outside running in the woods that surrounded our new little town which were more dense and were more green then the one that was surrounding Stoneybridge, and this one had more predators so we had to be on guard for bears and wolves but luckily we haven't ran into any so far in our 3 runs. I ran out of breath after 30 minutes of running happily, both of our stamina boosted good ever since moving here, so did my parents but not as much since they don't run as much.

"Rhydian can we take a break!" I yelled as I noticed Rhydian didn't stop when I did which he did after he hear my yell.

"Why, you can't stay up with me?" He teased earning a small punch from me and both of us laughed. "I love you to death Rhydian but don't make me kill you." I teased after I kissed him lightly to apologize for the punch that felt harder than it should.\

"Oh you won't kill me, you love me to death."

"True." I laughed looking up at the sky, seeing that the sun was setting.

"We should head back, it's probably around 6." Rhydian said as he looked at the sun, he could tell the hour by the suns position, a skill he learned when he lived in the wild with his Mom, Ceri.

"Okay." We started running again and in a short 10 minutes we were back home. We ate dinner after we got back and then we headed up stairs so we could spend sometime before we had to go to sleep for tomorrow.

"I am not expecting to tomorrow." Rhydian said after kissing me for a minute.

"That's tomorrow's problem, in the mean time..." I pushed the problem aside and started to kiss him, my tongue moving side by side with his but we had to break away, fast when we heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"Okay, we take you guys tomorrow around 8 so head to bed soon." Mom said after a few seconds of smelling our scent. "Leave the door slightly open." Mom said causing both of us to turn into a bright, bright red. I guess she smelled him on me and me on him and put 1 and 1 together, we just nodded and she left the door slightly open like she said and we went to bed soon after.

-Maddy's PoV-

I woke up, freezing but somehow Rhydian was still warm. I looked up at the clock without untangling my legs which were linked with his and saw that it was still a little early, but late enough to wake him up since every time he wakes up it takes him a few minutes to wake up fully.

"Rhydian, wake up." I said lightly shaking his chest with my hands.

"Huh, what's wrong Mads?"

"Nothing silly, it's 6 and we should get ready."

"Maddy it's only 6 and we don't have school until 8:10 go back to sleep love."

"No come on get up." I said putting my head on his chest. "Please." I said kissing his neck not letting him go back to sleep.

"Okay, okay fine." He said as he kissed me back. We untangled myself and he got up looking at me. "Aren't you going to get up?"

"Ya, calm down." I said getting up, this is the first night that I slept in sweats and a shirt since it was freezing cold last night.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said walking to him and kissing him and then got a towel and cloths and then went to the bathroom.

-Rhydian's PoV-

Maddy went into the bathroom to go take a shower before we had to leave although it is very early and was very tempted to go back to sleep but if I did Maddy would bite my head off so it's best I'd just go downstairs and make coffee for her and I, only when I walked down Emma was already up and already had made coffee, her shocked looked made me question her.

"What?"

"What are you doing up so early school is not for another hour and a half."

"Maddy."

"Maddy?"

"She woke me up before she went into the shower and I would go back to sleep but Maddy would just bite my head off if I did." Emma laughed and nodded and then handed me a cup of coffee.

"Ill make breakfast soon." I nodded.

-Maddy's PoV-

I got out of the shower about 15 or 20 minutes after the last time me and Rhydian had talked and I quickly got dressed in my skinny black jeans with a blackish shirt and I smelled so I quickly brushed my teeth and exited. I ran down the stairs to find Rhydian drawing and Mom making breakfast.

"Hey pet."

"Hey." Rhydian looked up at me with a smirk, seeing the good effect that my cloths had on him. "What?"

"Oh nothing." I just smiled and sat down next to him waiting for the eggs and bacon Mom was cooking. "Want to go out for a quick run before we have to head out?" Rhydian said, I looked at the clock and saw it was only 6:30, maybe I did get us up a bit too early but I did want to go out for a run so I just responded with a nod and then Mom gave us our breakfast, we both wolfed it down quickly and then Rhydian went upstairs to get dressed. He came down dressed in black pants and a dark blue shirt with a wolf on it, making me smile I was glad that this school didn't have such a strict dress code and we exited the house after getting our hoodies and we ran toward the woods.

"Not as cold as I expected." Rhydian said unzipping his hoodie.

"Ya I know right first time it's not freezing." I said smiling and I started to run into the woods with Rhydian in pursuit. We ran for a short 5 minutes before both of our human selves were over taken by our wolves and we both transformed and we ran much faster for about half and hour before we ended up back near the house. I transformed and then Rhydian. Rhydian walked to me cupping my face with his hands and kissing me quickly but very passionately.

"You look very, very good in that shirt and those pair of pants." He said moving his hands down to my waist causing me to blush and I kissed him again, longer than our previous kiss.

"That was the idea." I said after we finished our kissing session. "God this is going to be hard to not be able to kiss your for most of the day." I said sadly.

"Ya, I am starting to see the flaws of the plan." He said scanning his eyes down my body causing me to laugh and kiss him again until we both run out of breath.

"Come on lets go before we get carried away." I said moving my hands and face away from him and started to walk back to the house to spend the remaining 15 minutes relaxing and then going to school for the first time in months. Rhydian sat down next to me sending me a quick kiss my way. We sat thee watching TV until it was time to go.

"Okay time to head out guys." Mom said getting the keys and motioning us to move which we did. It was a drive of 10 minutes before we got to our big new high school and we exited the car with Mom yelling, "Have a nice day!" causing both of us to look back and walk quickly away before she would send unwanted eyes our way. We walked towards the front office to pick up our schedules which somehow all of our classes are the same causing me to have a sigh of relief so that I wouldn't be alone in a single class, although that was the easy part the hard part was to not kissing Rhydian or show any girlfriend affection toward him which was hard for both of us. We both had classes that we already had taken back in Stoneybridge and some that we don't even know what they are so this would be interesting.

"Come on." I said walking away from Rhydian with him following after a few seconds of expecting me to not walk any further.

"Where?"

"To class silly."

"Maddy we still have like 10 minutes."

"So, unlike you I like making a good first impression on the teachers." I said, causing Rhydian to send a glare over to me causing me to smile, we got to the first class and went to the seat where the male teacher was standing.

"Assuming you guys are the new kids?" He asked nicely, looking up at our direction.

"Yes sir." Rhydian said respectively.

"Name is Nathaniel but you will call me Mr. Charlie, sit anywhere you want, no seating chart." We nodded and we head to the back of the class sitting down.

"He seems nice." Rhydian said. I nodded and we talked until the bell rang and we started our lesson which was English and we quickly found out that Mr. Charlie was very funny unlike our next class which was science, Mrs. Cassidy but she was very, very nice but strict. Our next class was History, Coach Henry where we discovered that Mr. Charlie was also a coach. We went to lunch after that and we were hungry and were hoping that they had meat which they did, and a very good selection with hamburger, hot dogs, chicken and we ate a lot but we weren't the only ones to eat a lot so we didn't get a lot of eyes our way.

"Lets go outside and take a short run." Rhydian said.

"A little risky don't you think?" I asked with a look that told him to dial it down so that no one would over hear our talk.

"We got 25 more minutes, and since lunch is 45 minutes lets go, you already made your good first impression with the first 3 teachers." He said making me laugh lightly.

"Ok fine but no wolfing out, and we gotta stay near the school." I said getting up, we knew we wouldn't get in trouble because it was a open campus meaning people could go off campus for lunch and we took advantage of this. We ran for about 20 minutes before we went back, our run was very fun and relaxing.

The rest of the day went by fast, with us going to Math and then our gym class and then our last class which was art which I assume Rhydian had put that on our schedule. Mom texted us and said we had to walk home, she had to go out to get food and Dad was busy so we walked, more like run and we got home in a short 10 minutes which was faster than driving back.

"Anyone home?" I yelled after we entered the house, no answer. "Guess not." I said quietly.

"Come here." Rhydian said who was standing not to far away from me and I walked to him with a confused look. "You are such a big tease." Rhydian said putting one of his hand on my cheek and the other one hanging out.

"Oh?" I said a little seductively.

"Ya." Rhydian said pinning me against the wall. I kissed him and he returned the kiss, we started to kiss more passionately with our tongues moving side by side, my legs intertwined with his as he had me pinned and a few kisses later he had put both of his hands under my butt lifting me up causing me to send out a little whelp due to the surprise but I put my knees around his waist and we started to kiss more heavily with both of us running out of breath. We broke it up after we heard the door open up and Mom was looking at us with a serious look.

"Okay if you guys are going to make out please don't do it in the family room." She said shooting a look at me and then Rhydian, we both just nodded and ran away before she could continue this talk and I knew where she was going to take it to.

Later that day

Me and Rhydian went for a hour or so run and then we went back to the house to eat, we left right after our encounter with my Mom and we earned a look from both Mom and Dad, oh no here we go again.

"Sit down, both of you." Mom said and we did with our breaths slowly increasing, same went for our heartbeats, Mom passed the plates with the BLTs and we both ate before we had to go through torture which started after we finished our dinner.

"Okay, so where do I begin." Mom said with the backup of Dad who was standing behind her. Me and Rhydian gulped. "We both know Rhydian love you Maddy and that you love him back." Mom said looking at our direction. "But we do have rules here, and one of them is to not make out in the family room so I-" I interrupted with a loud sigh trying to show her the clear discomfort of me and Rhydian but that didn't stop her, if anything it made it worse. "Okay lets just get down to the point, Rhydian and Maddy I don't care if you guys do what you were doing earlier what I do care about is where you do it and how far it goes, I don't want to be a grandmother so please be responsible about you're guy's relationship okay?" We just nodded with both of us turning to a very bright red and we just wanted to get out of here.

"Okay go." Dad said and we ran out before he could change his mind, we ran to the safety of our room.

"That was just awkward Maddy." Rhydian said laughing lightly and sitting on the bed.

"Ya it was," I said yawning, " I am going to change and then I want to go to bed."

"Okay." Rhydian said getting up and closing the door but leaving it slightly open to not break one of the few rules Mom had put when he came. He looked at me with a smile. "Just get undressed here, I'm going to." He said taking off his shirt and his pants leaving only his underwear on, I did the same and we cuddled up in the warmth of the bed and fell asleep quickly after we said goodnight to each other.

-Emma's PoV-

After I heard Maddy and Rhydian went up to their room I looked over at Dan who was cleaning up but noticed my state of worry.

"What is it dear?"

"You think it was a mistake letting them have this much freedom?"

"Emma dear Maddy is not a cub anymore but she knows what she can and can not do I have faith in her." He said hugging me.

"I know but they teenagers and I really, really do not want my daughter to get pregnant so early."

"Look I know you think they aren't responsible in that topic but I know Rhydian will think before he does things like that, if not than Maddy will, both are very reasonable."

I sighed, maybe I was over reacting a little but I still had my worries about them but Dan made me feel better. "Okay." I said kissing him on the cheeks once and then looked at him, "I am going to go take a shower."

"Okay."


End file.
